bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Teleportation
.]] Teleportation was a Plasmid that was planned to feature in BioShock but was cut late in development. It would have given Jack the ability to teleport from any area to another designated location at any given moment. This could have been used to escape from overwhelming battles by automatically transferring from that point to another much safer location. This worked by marking a certain spot for the Plasmid to teleport back to. From there, the player could automatically teleport from the current whereabouts to the spot where the marker was placed. Whenever a new teleport marker was placed, the last teleport marker placed would disappear. BioShock Although featured in the Hunting the Big Daddy demo movie, this Plasmid never made it into the final version of the game. In Episode Eleven of the BioShock Community Podcast,[http://www.2kgames.com/cultofrapture/podcasts-bioshock Episode Eleven: Plasmids in BioShock], Community Podcast at the Cult of Rapture the developers said that they ultimately removed the Plasmid because of its potential to cause havoc with scripted events in the game. Examples include teleporting out of the fisheries in Neptune's Bounty and setting a teleport marker at the Bathysphere station in Arcadia before the trees in the area get killed, thereby skipping the entire level as well as the Farmer's Market. It could also be used in Rapture Central Control where the player might teleport away from Andrew Ryan, or finally it may have been used in Mercury Suites/Apollo Square where if one had Teleport and set a teleport marker, one could cause a bug by teleporting while the player's Plasmid loadout changed. Although the Plasmid was not included in the final version of the game, Houdini Splicers can use a similar ability (which appears to be teleportation but only makes them invisible), and an advertisement for the Teleportation Plasmid is shown on a poster in Welcome to Rapture, above and to the left of the first Gatherer's Garden machine. It is also featured in the ads around the machine in Fort Frolic. Specifications (at the time) *Use: Place a BEACON and then instantly return to it. *Sales Pitch: Using newly discovered genetic proximity and duplication characteristics, you can cross distances in the blink of an eye. Teleportation: Be there!''Plasmids.ini in the ''BioShock game files BioShock 2 An Easter egg in BioShock 2 references the removed teleport Plasmid of BioShock and rewards the player for following a teleporting Plasmid jar around the Fontaine Futuristics level. In the Marketing Department of the level Fontaine Futuristics, the player will see many unfinished advertisements for a Teleportation Plasmid. Presumably, the company was just beginning plans to market it when production was shutdown. If the player enters the office in this area they will find the "Unstable Teleport Plasmid" sitting on a desk. The Plasmid container is constantly shifting colors, a visual sign of its instability. Upon the player touching the bottle, the container itself will disappear in a cloud similar to that seen around Houdini Splicers when they teleport. The bottle will soon reappear close by, and touching it again will make it leave the room. After the player finds and touches the container several times, it will appear on a sofa in the lower lobby. If it is touched at that point, the player will become immobilized as the Plasmid container begins to float, then teleports the player along with it. The player will see confused Splicers back in the Plasmid's original room, the back locked room behind the Plasmid Theater, a Splicer being chased by the floating Plasmid container, the sea floor with the position of the 5th sea slug, and finally a large dark room with a spotlight over statues basking in the glory of the Vending Expert 2 Tonic. While the player is in this room, the player cannot use any weapons or Plasmids. Picking up the Tonic will return the player to the entrance to the level. Videos thumb|left|300px|Unstable Teleport Plasmid Easter egg. Gallery File:ABY FFHQ marketing d1 Folder.png File:ABY FFHQ marketing d1.png File:ABY FFHQ ad tele2.png File:Tonic.png|The player discovers Vending Expert 2, after finding the Unstable Teleport Plasmid. Trivia *The Splicer seen during the Unstable Teleport Plasmid event can be interacted with, and killed. Players cannot directly attack while the the Plasmid is phasing Delta around the level, but they can preemptively set traps or objects where the Splicer will appear. When the event occurs, the objects or traps will dispatch the Splicer. *The Dr. Grossman Splicer in BioShock mentions the teleport Plasmid in one of his lines: "The subject... appears to have been ripped apart from the inside... probably a failed teleport." *In the first game Teleport was mentioned as a Ryan Industries product, but in the second the prototype belongs to Fontaine Futuristics. References Category:BioShock Plasmids Category:BioShock Removed Content Category:BioShock 2